1. Field
This invention relates to exercise apparatus and more particularly to machines for performing striding-type exercises.
2. State of the Art
A wide variety of exercise machines are known and have been in use for many years. Exercise cycles or stationary exercise bikes, treadmills, multi-purpose gyms, and rowers are typical types of exercise devices which are well known and widely in use. Striding or walking exercises have recently become more popular and more accepted as a desired form of exercise. Therefore, specific machines for performing walking or striding exercises are desirable.